L'amour rend aveugle
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: l'amour peut faire des miracles ...


**Résumé : **L'amour rend aveugle. Tout le monde le sait. Mais quand une personne aveugle trouve l'amour, que lui arrive-t-il ?  
**Pairing** : BillxTom, ils ne sont pas jumeaux dans cet OS  
**Genre** : yaoi, miracle.  
**Remarque** : le texte le plus culcul-la-praline que j'aie jamais écrit, à mon avis. C'est mielleux, chamallow et dégoulinant d'amour.

* * *

**Sylvie - Chéri, viens voir s'il te plaît.  
****Bill - Ca risque d'être compliqué de venir voir, mais je peux venir vers toi. **

Je pose mon livre et me lève du canapé. Je vais lentement à la cuisine où ma mère est en train de cuisiner.

**Bill - M'man tu m'aides un peu ?  
****Sylvie - Pardon mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux plaisanter là-dessus.  
****Bill - Je préfère ne pas me formaliser sur ce détail.  
****Sylvie - Un détail ? Mais Bill, tu es …  
****Bill - Maman. **

Je fixe mes yeux sur elle.

**Bill - Je veux vivre une vie la plus normale possible, malgré mon handicap. Et ce n'est pas en me focalisant dessus que je pourrais le faire. **

Elle se poste en face de moi.

**Sylvie - Mais Bill, tu es aveugle ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un bras paralysé. Tu es aveugle !  
****Bill - Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Je donnerais tout pour revoir un coucher de soleil, pouvoir lire un vrai livre ou une bande dessinée. Ou rien que de voir mon reflet dans un miroir. Ca me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire normalement. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors je fais avec. Ca fait 12 ans maintenant. Je m'y suis habitué.  
****Sylvie - Je sais mais … **

Je m'avance vers elle et la prend dans mes bras.

**Bill - Papa me manque autant qu'à toi. Mais si je suis aveugle maintenant, s'il est mort ce jour-là, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y a une raison. J'en suis persuadé.  
Sylvie - Merci, mon chéri.  
Bill - je te laisse finir de préparer le ragout au paprika.  
**  
Maman rigole. Ne voyant que les différences de lumière, et encore, mes autres sens se sont développés. Elle est toujours étonnée que j'arrive à dire ce qu'elle cuisine. Je l'embrasse sur la tête et sort de la cuisine. J'allais retourner m'installer sur le canapé pour lire mais m'arrête dans le corridor.

**Bill - Maman, il fait chaud dehors ?  
Sylvie - oui.  
Bill - Alors je suis dehors.  
**  
Je ne dirige vers la porte d'entrée et sort. Je sens le soleil sur moi. Je m'installe sur le perron, appuyé à la rambarde des marches et ferme les yeux. Je repense à l'accident. Ça s'est passé il y a un peu plus de douze ans, mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé hier.  
J'étais assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Mon père était venu me chercher à l'école. On était arrêtés à un feu. Je racontais ma journée. Quand le feu est passé au vert, mon père a avancé. Mais une camionnette a déboulé de la gauche et percuté notre voiture, en plein dans la portière avant coté conducteur. Quand ma mère est venu à l'hôpital, elle a appris que j'avais perdu la vue et un père, et elle un mari. J'avais huit ans quand c'est arrivé. Ma mère s'est toujours occupée de moi.  
Après un moment, j'entends des pas derrière la porte. Je me lève et me dirige vers le bruit. J'ouvre la porte juste avant ma mère. Je la suis jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle fait tinter mes services pour que je puisse m'installer. C'est une des habitudes qu'on a, comme celle qu'elle a de me parler pour que je sache exactement où elle est. Je commence à manger.

**Sylvie - Je vais faire les courses cet après-midi. Tu veux venir ?  
Bill - Si tu me retrouve mes lunettes de soleil. Je ne sais plus où elles sont.**

Je n'aime pas trop sortir sans mes lunettes. Car mes yeux sont comme laiteux, c'est assez bizarre. Et j'ai assez souvent des vaisseaux qui explosent, ce qui fait qu'on dirait que je suis possédé. On finit de manger puis ma mère va à la recherche de mes lunettes tandis que je vais lire un peu. Elle redescend et nous nous préparons. J'enfile mes lunettes et tend la main pour que maman me guide jusqu'à la voiture. Nous arrivons rapidement au magasin. Nous prenons un caddie. Je m'occupe de le pousser et maman le guide. A chaque rayon, elle me demande si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Elle se rend soudain compte qu'elle a oublié de prendre de l'huile.

**Sylvie - je reviens vite, j'en ai pour une minute.  
**  
Je déteste rester seul dans un rayon, même si je connais le magasin par cœur. Par exemple je sais que dans le rayon où je suis, si je recule de trois pas, je serais contre une colonne. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais je n'ai pas remarqué la personne qui s'était faufilée derrière moi pour prendre un shampooing. Pour une fois je n'ai rien entendu. Quand j'ai reculé, je l'ai percuté. La bouteille de shampooing est tombée par terre.

**... - Fais chier !  
Bill - Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès.  
... - J'espère bien. Putin mais tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?  
Bill - J'aimerais bien, crois moi.  
... - Expliques-moi pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas regarder derrière toi avant de reculer, alors !  
**  
Je m'étais tourné vers lui, m'orientant au son de sa voix. Il a d'ailleurs une très belle voix, même teintée de colère comme maintenant. J'ai levé mes lunettes et les a posé sur ma tête.

**Bill - Peut-être parce que je suis aveugle. Et que j'ai l'habitude de me fier à mon ouïe. Mais tu n'as pas fait de bruit en arrivant.  
... - Désolé, mec. Si j'avais su ...  
Bill - Y'a pas de problème. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
... - Bon je dois y aller. Encore désolé.  
**  
Cette fois j'entends ses pas s'éloigner. Je remets mes lunettes et recule pour enfin m'appuyer. Maman arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Je la taquine sur la durée d'une minute pour elle puis nous allons à la caisse. Maman paye les achats puis nous allons à la voiture. Elle range les commissions dans le coffre.  
Dès notre retour, je vais me chercher un verre d'eau.

**Sylvie - Tu as du courrier, poussin.  
Bill - C'est le centre ?  
Sylvie - Oui. Le nouveau journal et une lettre. Tiens.  
**  
Je m'empare des papiers. Ils me sont envoyés par un centre d'accueil pour personnes sourdes, muettes ou aveugles. Il y a des réunions toutes les deux semaines. C'est parfois un peu difficile, quand on est seul. Je lis le journal. Il est toujours édité en 2 versions, en braille et en version audio, et quand on y va pour la première fois, ils demandent sous quel format on le veut chez soi.  
Je trouve l'article que je cherchais, la prochaine activité pour adolescents. Enfin, il y a principalement des ados. Ils en avaient parlé à la dernière réunion. Ils prévoyaient de faire une activité pour que les adolescents sans handicap sachent ce que l'on vit. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. On peut s'inscrire pour animer les différentes choses. Je prends la lettre. Elle a été écrite par un de mes amis du centre. Il a l'intention de faire animateur de l'activité et me propose de m'y inscrire.

**Bill - Maman !  
Sylvie - Quoi ?  
Bill - Je peux m'inscrire à l'activité découverte du centre ?  
Sylvie - C'est quoi exactement ?  
Bill - En fait c'est pour que les adolescents sans handicap découvrent comment on vit. Ils sont accueillis au centre et il y a des activités différentes chaque jour. On peut aussi accueillir quelqu'un chez soi.  
****Sylvie - C'est cool. Tu veux t'inscrire pour le centre ou accueillir quelqu'un ici ?  
****Bill - Comme tu veux.  
****Sylvie - Bah inscris-toi pour le centre, et si tu aimes, on prendra quelqu'un.  
****Bill - Merci ! **

C'est trop cool. Je vais chercher mon matériel pour écrire et rédige la réponse. Ma mère la postera demain.

…

C'est le premier jour de l'activité découverte. Je suis au centre de la pièce et je parle avec mes amis. Les personnes participantes ne sont pas encore arrivées. J'espère que tout va se passer à merveille. Je me réjouis vraiment. Charles, l'organisateur en chef, nous explique les derniers détails. J'entends le groupe arriver. Je me retourne en direction du bruit de leur pas. J'ai laissé mes lunettes. J'ai un vaisseau qui a éclaté ce matin et mon œil droit est encore injecté de sang. Je les enlèverais peut-être plus tard. Charles explique le programme au groupe, puis dit à chacun des animateurs, dont moi, qui l'accompagnera. J'ai un dénommé Tom qui passera la journée avec moi.

**Bill - Je prends la salle 2.  
****Jeff - J'avais dit que je la prenais ! Tu fais chier !  
****Bill - Je l'aurais avant toi. Tu le sais très bien. Si tu veux on fait la course. **

Tom s'était avancé. Il était assez silencieux, mais je sentais les effluves de son parfum.

**Bill - Viens. **

J'avance assez rapidement, lui montrant les différentes pièces. Il n'a pas encore prononcé un mot. Ce qui est assez bizarre. Nous arrivons enfin dans la salle 2. C'est une des plus grandes, et surtout la seule équipée d'un piano. Je m'installe sur le tabouret devant l'instrument

**Bill - C'est bizarre. D'habitude, ceux qui ont un parfum comme le tien sont moins timides.  
****Tom - Ce n'est pas la timidité, je suis impressionné. C'est tout.  
****Bill - Par quoi ?  
****Tom - Ton naturel. Ca fait tellement bizarre.  
****Bill - Tout le monde est comme ça ici. On nous a toujours dit que notre handicap ne devait pas nous empêcher de vivre. Que si on voulait faire quelque chose, il fallait tout tenter pour y arriver. Et ca fait tellement longtemps. Je me sentirais désorienté si je voyais de nouveau.  
****Tom - Tu laisses toujours tes lunettes ?  
****Bill - Non. Chez moi, je ne les porte jamais. Mais quand je sors, je préfère les porter.  
****Tom - Pourquoi ?  
****Bill - Je te préviens, c'est très bizarre. **

J'enlève mes lunettes.

**Tom - C'est effectivement très bizarre. Mais mis à part ça tu as des yeux magnifiques. C'est dommage de les cacher.  
****Bill - Merci, même si je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ils ressemblent. Je sais qu'ils sont bruns, mais après.  
****Tom - Je dirais plutôt noisette. Avec un reflet un peu chocolat. **

Je me sens rougir. Je tourne la tête vers le piano.

**Tom - Alors, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?  
****Bill - On va commencer par quelques petits jeux, pour que tu voies un peu comment j'arrive à me déplacer.  
****Tom - Cool, et après ?  
****Bill - Suivant l'heure on ira manger, et ensuite on verra. **

Je me lève du tabouret.

**Tom - Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
****Bill - Non, il faut juste que tu parles, pour que je sache où tu es.  
****Tom - Et qu'est ce que je dois dire ?  
****Bill - Ce que tu veux. Bah parle-moi de toi, comme ça on apprendra à se connaitre.  
****Tom - OK. Alors j'ai vingt ans, j'ai un petit frère de dix ans. Je m'habille en rappeur mais j'écoute plutôt du rock, et je fais de la guitare électrique.  
****Bill - Tu mesures combien ?  
****Tom - Hum … un mètre huitante-trois, quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi ? **

J'étais arrivé devant lui. Je sors un foulard de ma poche.

**Bill - C'est pour t'attacher ça. **

Je pose ma main sur son épaule. J'ai visé un tout petit peu trop bas. Je remonte ma main le long de son cou jusqu'à sa tempe. J'attache le foulard bien serré.

**Bill - Tu vois quelque chose ?  
****Tom - Strictement rien du tout.  
****Bill - Parfait. On va faire un tour de salle pour que tu t'habitues, et après on va voir si tu arrives à me rejoindre sans problème. **

Je lui prends la main pour l'aider. Après un moment il y arrive sans problème.

**Bill - Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien. Tu as un natel ? **

Il me passe son natel. Je vais le poser sur les chaises collées au mur et reviens vers lui.

**Bill - Maintenant va chercher ton natel. Il est sur les chaises. **

Je l'entends tapoter les chaises pour retrouver son natel. Pendant ce temps, je vais derrière le piano.

**Tom - Et voilà.  
****Bill - Bien joué. On va compliquer un peu. Essaie de venir vers moi rien qu'en écoutant ma voix, comme j'ai fait avant. Tu es prêt ?  
****Tom - Oui  
****Bill - Alors. J'ai vingt ans, je suis aveugle depuis mes huit ans. Je suis fils unique, et je vis seul avec ma mère. J'adore le Nutella et chanter. J'aime bien jouer du piano, aussi. Si je revois un jour, j'irais au cinéma, ensuite j'irais faire les boutiques, puis m'acheter un vrai livre, m'installer dans un parc jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Ahh ! **

Tom m'a pris par la taille. Il me soulève et me fait tourner. Je gueule pour qu'il me repose. Mes pieds touchent finalement le sol. Je me retourne et le pointe du doigt.

**Bill - Premièrement, si tu me refais ça je te massacre. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas bien de tricher, rien que pour me surprendre.  
****Tom - Pour le point un, ok je note. Mais je n'ai pas triché.  
****Bill - Je suis sur que tu as triché. Tu as été trop discret.  
****Tom - Tu m'as déjà dit que je marchais silencieusement l'autre jour au supermarché.  
****Bill - C'étai toi ?  
****Tom - Oui. Mais je vais te prouver que je n'ai pas triché. **

Il me prend la main et la pose sur sa joue, de manière à ce que je sente le foulard. Je dois avouer, le foulard n'aurait pas pu être aussi serré s'il l'avait déplacé. Je le fait glisser pour qu'il soit autour de son cou. Je pose sa main sur sa joue. On se rapproche de plus en plus. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres.

**Jeff - Bill, vous êtes encore là avec Tom ? **

Je me recule légèrement.

**Bill - Oui. Pourquoi ?  
****Jeff - Le repas va être servi.  
****Bill - Ok on arrive. **

Nous sortons de la salle. Je remets mes lunettes avant d'arriver dans la salle à manger. Je vais à ma place habituelle, à coté de Charles, et Tom s'installe en face de moi. J'entends plusieurs fois un petit rire de Charles, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand on a fini, on se redirige vers la salle.

**Bill - Je dois juste aller demander un truc à Charles. Je te rejoins dans la salle.  
****Tom - Ok. **

Je repars en direction de la salle à manger puis vais à la cuisine.

**Bill - Charles, tu es là ?  
****Charles - Ouaip.  
****Bill - Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tout le monde est accueilli, ou il y manque des places ?  
****Charles - Il manque quelques places. Pourquoi ?  
****Bill - Comme ça. J'accueillerais Tom.  
****Charles - Sylvie est d'accord ?  
****Bill - C'est elle qui m'a proposé, en fait.  
****Charles - Ok. Autre chose ?  
****Bill - Oui. Pourquoi tu rigolais pendant le repas ?  
****Charles - Je pensais avoir été discret. Juste un truc que toi tu n'as pas pu remarquer.  
****Bill - T'es vraiment salaud sur ce coup. En dire un minimum pour me foutre la migraine, c'est vraiment petit.  
****Charles - Pauvre chouchou. **

Je retourne dans la salle. J'entends Jeff supplier Tom de lui laisser la salle.

**Tom - Non. Bill m'a dit de l'attendre ici. Je reste ici. Tu lui demanderas toi-même si tu peux l'avoir quand il arrivera. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera d'accord. Il m'a promis de me jouer un morceau de piano.  
****Jeff - Mais en attendant qu'il revienne, tu pourrais me la laisser.  
****Tom - Je pourrais. Mais vu qu'il est juste derrière toi, ça ne sert à rien.  
****Bill - Je t'avais dit que je l'aurais.  
****Jeff - Oui je sais. Mais au moins, j'ai essayé. Tant pis. A plus tard. **

Il sort de la salle.

**Bill - Je savais qu'il allait essayer après manger.  
****Tom - Moi non plus ça ne m'a pas étonné.  
****Bill - Par contre, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait.  
****Tom - De quoi ?  
****Bill - Pour lui mentir. Quand on ment, ça s'entend dans la voix. Comme les émotions qu'une personne ressent. Donc c'est assez facile de savoir. Et là, il n'a même pas tilté quand tu lui as dit que j'allais te jouer un morceau de piano. Alors que je n'en joue jamais devant quelqu'un, sauf ma mère et Charles.  
****Tom - J'ai eu de la chance. Ma mère me dit toujours que je ne sais pas mentir. **

Je m'approche du piano. J'ai envie de jouer un morceau. Je m'installe sur le tabouret et soulève le couvercle.

**Tom - Si tu veux jouer, je peux sortir un moment.  
****Bill - Non c'est bon. Tu peux rester. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas jouer. Donc ça risque de ne pas être top.  
****Tom - Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu n'es pas obligé.  
****Bill - Ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai envie. **

Je joue quelques notes, pour repérer les touches, puis commence à jouer. _River Flows In You_ de _Yiruma_. C'est une des plus belles musiques que je connaisse. Je pourrais l'écouter en boucle. Je retiens mes larmes. Mon père l'écoutait souvent.  
A la fin de la chanson, Tom vient me prendre dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sens une larme atterrir dans mon cou. Nous ne parlons pas. Nous n'en avons pas besoin.

…

Cela fait deux semaines que l'activité découverte s'est terminée. J'ai passé toute la semaine à rigoler avec Tom. Il me manque. Je me suis attaché à lui. Normalement, je le revois bientôt, si Charles n'a pas oublié de m'inscrire pour la suite de l'activité.

**Sylvie - Billou, tu as du courrier.  
****Bill - C'est quoi ? Un message du centre ?  
****Sylvie - une lettre. Mais ça ne vient pas du centre.  
****Bill - Alors je risque d'avoir besoin de ton aide. **

Bizarre. Il n'y a que les membres du centre qui m'envoie des lettres normalement, et il y a toujours le signe du centre. Je l'ouvre. Je passe ma main sur la feuille.

**Bill - C'est bon, c'est du braille.  
****Sylvie - Ok. Je suis dans ma chambre si jamais. **

Je commence à lire. La personne qui l'a écrite ne doit pas être habituée, car elle est écrite « à l'envers ». Je dois donc lire depuis le dessous de la feuille, mais ca ne me gênes pas plus que ça.

_« Hello Bill.  
__Desole de ne pas t'avoir ecrit avant mais j'ai mis un moment a comprendre comment ecrire en braille. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore tout compris.  
__J'ai appris un truc trop cool. Pour la suite de l'activite découverte, je viens chez toi. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu n'etais pas inscrit ?  
__Je dois venir lundi chez toi. J'arriverais vers midi normalement. Je me rejouis tellement, t'imagine meme pas.  
__B__ye a lundi  
__Bisous  
__Tom. »_

Je monte jusqu'à la chambre de ma mère.

**Bill - M'man ?  
****Sylvie - Ouaip ?  
****Bill - Il viendra à partir de lundi, et arrivera vers midi.  
****Sylvie - Ok. Je préparerais un lit dans ta chambre.  
****Bill - Merci. **

Je vais l'embrasser sur la joue puis redescend pour finir mon livre.

…

Je suis appuyé contre le montant de la porte de la cuisine. Maman est en train de cuisiner des lasagnes pour l'arrivée de Tom.

**Bill - Il est quelle heure ?  
****Sylvie - A peine 5 minutes de plus que la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé, c'est-à-dire midi et 3 minutes. Arrête de stresser pour rien.  
****Bill - Je ne stresse pas.  
****Sylvie - Et ton pied qui bat le tempo, ce n'est pas du stress ?  
****Bill - Pff. **

Je vais au salon. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'asseoir qu'on frappe à la porte.

**Bill - J'arrive ! **

Je vais ouvrir la porte.

**Tom - Hello !  
****Bill - Tom ! **

Je me jette dans ses bras. Il ne s'y attendait pas, vu qu'il doit faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber. J'entends sa valise tomber au sol. Il me sert contre lui.

**Tom - Je t'ai manqué autant que ça ?  
****Bill - Oui affreusement.  
****Tom - Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. **

Il m'embrasse sur la joue.

**Bill - Viens je vais te présenter ma mère.  
****Tom - Attends je prends ma valise. **

Je le tire par la main. Il laisse sa valise dans l'entrée et pousse la porte. Je l'entends claquer.

**Tom - Bill, je suis là toute la semaine, ca ne sert à rien de courir. **

Il me suit en rigolant. On arrive à la cuisine.

**Tom - Bonjour. Je suis Tom.  
****Sylvie - Enchantée, je suis la mère de Bill. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.  
****Tom - Ah bon ?  
****Sylvie - Il n'a pas arrêté. C'était Tom est ci, Tom est ça. Toutes les deux semaines.  
****Bill - Maman ! **

Je rougis.

**Bill - Puisque que c'est comme ça, je vais déjà monter ta valise. **

Je sors de la cuisine, prend la valise.

**Bill - Putin elle est légère !  
****Tom - Tu trouves ?  
****Bill - Bah oui. Moi ça me fais à peine un week-end, une valise de ce poids là. **

Je la pose dans ma chambre. J'entends Tom me rejoindre.

**Bill - Je te laisse mon lit, je dormirais sur le matelas.  
****Tom - J'adore dormir sur les matelas gonflables. Je trouve plus confortable. Alors garde ton lit.  
****Bill - Tu es bien la seule personne que je connais qui aime dormir sur ces trucs. Mais bon, si tu préfères, je ne vais pas t'en priver. Bon je vais te faire visiter avant manger. **

Je lui fais visiter toute la maison. Nous finissons par la cuisine.

**Sylvie - J'allais vous appeler. J'espère que tu aimes les lasagnes, Tom.  
****Tom - J'adore ça.  
****Sylvie - Tant mieux. Tu es allergique à quelque chose ? J'irais faire des courses demain matin.  
****Tom - Juste aux pommes.  
****Sylvie - Alors ça va. Bill y est aussi allergique. Ca me facilitera la tâche. **

Nous mangeons en plaisantant. Enfin, ma mère essaie de me ridiculiser, et Tom essaie de me défendre comme il peut. Nous aidons ensuite ma mère à faire la vaisselle. Elle lave, Tom essuie et je range. Elle nous libère enfin, nous laissant faire ce qu'on veut du reste de la soirée. On monte dans la chambre.

**Bill - Tu veux faire quoi ?  
****Tom - Rien. **

Je me couche en diagonale sur mon lit.

**Tom - Tu me laisses une place, pour qu'on ne soit pas obligés de gueuler entre les lits pour se parler ?  
****Bill - Ouaip. **

Je me décale. Je le sens s'installer à coté de moi.

**Bill - Ah j'ai oublié. Merci pour la lettre. C'est trop adorable.  
****Tom - Tu as réussi à la lire ?  
****Bill - Bien sûr. En fait, à part écrire à l'envers, et les accents, c'était bien. Et ça m'a fait trop plaisir. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.  
****Tom - Bah de rien. J'aurais pu te téléphoner, mais je n'avais pas ton numéro. Et le dernier bottin qu'on a date des années 60. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais t'écrire une lettre. **

Je baille à m'en déboiter la mâchoire.

**Bill - Je suis claqué. J'ai pourtant rien fait aujourd'hui.  
****Tom - Ne t'inquiète pas je suis dans le même cas.  
****Bill - On va se coucher ?  
****Tom - Bonne idée. Il nous reste la semaine pour parler. **

J'enlève mes habits et enfile un short. Je vais à la salle de bains, me lave les dents et me coiffe. Je retourne dans la chambre. Je prends mon Mp3 sur mon bureau et vais m'installer dans mon lit. J'entends Tom revenir de la salle de bains, puis le bruit de l'interrupteur.

**Tom - Bonne nuit. **

Il m'embrasse sur la joue. Je sursaute. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si près.

**Tom - Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Promis je ferais plus de bruit si j'y pense. **

Il va vers son lit en traînant des pieds. Je rigole.

**Bill - Bonne nuit. **

…

Je suis ballotté en tout sens. Comme si j'étais assis en haut d'un mat. Ou sur un ressort. Des murs m'emprisonnent. Les murs se rapprochent, de plus en plus vite. Un choc, puis le ressort se détend. Je suis éjecté de la boite, comme une vulgaire poupée. J'atterris sur une route. Un rire diabolique retentit, me fige jusqu'au sang. Je regarde ce que je croyais être une boîte. C'est la voiture de mon père. Je crie. Je hurle à pleins poumons. Un vent glacial souffle. Je vois son corps, une mare de sang s'étalant sous lui. Je me relève le plus vite possible. J'essaie de courir, mais je reste sur place. Pire, je recule, mes pas me rapprochant de mon père.

Soudain le vent s'arrête, le rire s'évanouit lentement, et je peux enfin m'éloigner de cet endroit. A peine le carrefour franchi que le vent est remplacé par une brise douce et chaude, le rire par une voix douce et chaude.

**« Bill, réveilles-toi. Je suis là. Je ne te quitte pas. Je suis là. »**

…

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je sens une main dans la mienne. Celle de Tom. Je me jette dans ses bras. Mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Tom me murmure des mots apaisants. Il se débrouille pour qu'il soit appuyé contre le mur. Je reste contre lui. Quand mes larmes se calment enfin, il se lève.

**Bill - Ne pars pas.  
****Tom - Je ne pars pas. Je vais juste te chercher un verre d'eau. **

Il revient rapidement, prends ma main et y met un verre. Je le bois complètement puis le tend à Tom.

**Tom - Ca va mieux ?  
****Bill - Oui. Merci.  
****Tom - Maintenant recouches-toi et essaye de dormir.  
****Bill - NON ! Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Reste avec moi.  
****Tom - D'accord. Mais recouches-toi. Tu vas avoir mal au dos si tu restes dans cette position. **

Je me recouche. Tom s'installe à coté de moi. Je tâtonne le duvet jusqu'à trouver sa main, que je prends dans la mienne. Ca me rassure, de savoir qu'il est là pour moi.

**Bill - Merci.**

…

J'entends des bruits venant de la cuisine. Ma mère est en train de faire du café. Sa machine fait un max de bruit. Plus près de moi, voire contre mon oreille, j'entends aussi une respiration régulière. Je sais pas comment, mais je suis à moitié sur Tom, la tête appuyée sur son torse. Une de mes mains, posée sur son épaule glisse jusqu'à être sur le matelas. J'attrape une de ses tresses et joue un moment avec. J'espère qu'il ne va pas se réveiller. J'aurais de la peine à explique pourquoi ma main est maintenant en train de caresser son cou, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa joue. Je passe mon doigt sur ses paupières, le long de son nez. Puis sur ses lèvres. Elles sont si douces. Je le sens bouger. Merde je l'ai réveillé ! Je me fige. Il se tourne légèrement, et referme ses bras autour de moi. Je repose ma main sur le matelas et recommence à jouer avec une de ses tresses. Je n'ai plus qu'attendre qu'il se réveille.

…

Tom me lâche enfin et s'étire. J'en profite pour me mettre assis.

**Bill - Tu es enfin réveillé !  
****Tom - Oui. C'est ton ventre qui gargouille, le responsable.  
****Bill - J'ai faim.  
****Tom - Il te suffisait de me réveiller, si tu voulais aller manger. **

J'enfile un T-shirt. Il est trois mille fois trop grand pour moi.

**Tom - Tu sais que c'est mon T-shirt que tu portes ?  
****Bill - Oui j'ai remarqué. Je peux le garder ?  
****Tom - Bien sûr, ca te va assez bien en plus. **

On descend à la cuisine pour déjeuner.

**Bill - Chocolat, ça te va ?  
****Tom - Nickel ! **

Je prépare deux tasses. J'allais sortir le pain quand j'entends la voiture de ma mère. Elle a du aller faire les courses, et elle a sûrement acheté des croissants. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

**Bill - Hello m'man !  
****Tom - Bonjour.  
****Sylvie - Vous êtes déjà réveillés ?  
****Bill - Déjà, il est quand même 10h15.  
****Sylvie - Pas faux. Je vous ai amenés des croissants. Ils sont encore chauds.  
****Tom - Merci.  
****Sylvie - Et j'ai aussi pris des pains au chocolat. J'en veux un de chaque ! **

Elle ressort chercher des sacs dans la voiture. Tom pose le cornet de croissants près de moi, et le fait bruisser. Il a déjà pris des réflexes pour m'aider, comme faire du bruit pour que je repère les objets. Comme s'il avait l'habitude. C'est vraiment touchant.

**Tom - Tu as prévu une activité pour aujourd'hui ?  
****Bill - Pas encore. Mais je vais peut-être t'apprendre un peu le braille. Tu as déjà les bases, donc ce sera rapide. On verra après.  
****Tom - Cool. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai galéré pour t'écrire la lettre.  
****Bill - Je pense bien. Ma mère a mis des mois entiers à réussir à écrire une phrase.  
****Sylvie - Ce n'est pas parce que tu as appris l'alphabet braille en une semaine que tout le monde a la même facilité que toi. C'est un véritable casse-tête. Même maintenant, j'ai encore** **de la peine. **

On finit de déjeuner, puis montons dans la chambre. Je m'asseye sur le lit. Tom me rejoint.

**Bill - Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir réveillé cette nuit, et merci aussi.  
****Tom - De rien. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. De toute manière je ne dormais pas encore. Tu as fait un cauchemar. Ça peut arriver. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. **

Je m'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras.

**Bill - Merci. **

On reste un bon moment comme ça puis nous nous séparons. Je me lève pour prendre un texte que j'ai écrit, une feuille blanche et mon boitier d'écriture braille.

**Tom - Ce ne serait pas plus simple de le faire sur le bureau ?  
****Bill - Pas forcément. De toute manière, on va faire de la lecture avant. **

Je lui tends le texte. Je me suis débrouillé pour que les lettres soient assez espacées, pour que ce soit plus simple pour lui de lire. Il y arrive assez bien, devine les lettres qu'il ne reconnait pas, et s'il n'y arrive pas, il me demande. Ce qui n'arrive pas très souvent. Et vu que le texte est assez long, je m'ennuie un peu. Je prends la feuille et commence à écrire les paroles d'une chanson de Linkin Park que je connais par cœur.

**Tom - Pourquoi tu écris à l'envers ?  
****Bill - Mais je n'écris pas à l'en … Ah oui. En fait, avec le braille, tu lis grâce aux bosses. Et en écrivant avec ce genre de boitier, ca te fait des trous, donc il faut écrire à l'envers. Tu vois par exemple … **

Je me lève pour prendre la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée.

**Bill - Sur ta lettre, si tu veux lire, tu dois faire depuis le dessous de la feuille.  
****Tom - Désolé. Je ne savais pas. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué de lire comme ça ?  
****Bill - Non, on s'habitue vite. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère avait fait des étiquettes pour que je retrouve certains trucs. Mais elle les avait faites à l'envers. Donc je devais lire de droite à gauche. Et pour écrire, c'est aussi une habitude à prendre.  
****Tom - Ah ok. J'ai fini le texte.  
****Bill - OK, alors ... **

Je me relève et reprend une feuille.

**Bill - Tu vas lire ta lettre. Comme ça tu verras comment ça fait de lire depuis dessous.  
****Tom - Et je devrais la corriger, c'est ça ?  
****Bill - Bah je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais c'est une bonne idée.  
****Tom - OK. **

Je m'installe sur le dos. Tom est couché à coté de moi, en train de réécrire sa lettre. Tout d'un coup, je sens des mains sur mes hanches.

**Bill - Tom arrête !  
****Tom - Non. **

Il continue de me chatouiller. J'essaie de lui échapper. Sans succès, car il s'asseye à califourchon sur moi pour m'empêcher de me lever. Et essayer de lui prendre les mains ne sert à rien, il arrive à me bloquer avant. Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen. Je passe mes mains sous son T-shirt et les pose sur son ventre. J'ai toujours eu les mains froides. Et ces temps-ci, c'est encore pire que d'habitude. Je sens ses muscles se contracter.

**Tom - Ah putin c'est froid ! **

Il retire mes mains de sous son T-shirt et me les bloques au dessus de la tête.

**Tom - Faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tu as des glaçons à la place des mains.  
****Bill - Arrêtes de me chatouiller, et y'aura aucun problème.  
****Tom - OK, ça marche. **

Il lâche une de mes mains pour venir caresser ma joue. Ma main libre va caresser sa nuque. Je l'attire lentement à moi. Personne ne viendra nous interrompre cette fois-ci. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je libère ma deuxième main et va caresser son dos. Je le sens frissonner. Il fait passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent tandis que je soupire de bien-être. Le baiser s'intensifie. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement, puis se refermer tout aussi doucement.

…

On est dimanche. Tom doit partir. Je suis dans ses bras, et refuse de le laisser ne serait-ce que franchir la porte de ma chambre avec sa valise.

**Tom - Moi non plus je ne veux pas partir. Mais ma mère m'attend en bas. Je reviens samedi prochain, et je t'appelle ce soir, promis. Et on peut s'arranger pour que tu viennes chez moi, une fois. Et je passerais au centre mercredi.  
****Bill - Je sais, mais même. **

Il me serre plus fort contre lui. Je porte un de ses T-shirts, avec un de mes jeans slim.

**Sylvie - Tom, ta mère t'attend. Je dois lui offrir un café, ou c'est bon ?  
****Tom - Non je vais …  
****Bill - Offre-lui un café, même plusieurs.  
****Tom - Mais …  
****Bill - Chut. **

Je l'embrasse.

**Sylvie - Bon je vous laisse. **

Elle referme la porte.

**Tom - Je vais devoir partir, tu sais. Ce ne serait pas mieux de faire au plus vite ?  
****Bill - Non. De toute manière, tu n'as pas fini de faire ta valise, il te reste des habits dans l'armoire.  
****Tom - Pas faux. Et ce T-shirt, aussi.  
****Bill - Ne rêve pas, je le garde. Bon je vais boire un peu d'eau. Je reviens tout de suite. **

Je l'embrasse rapidement et sort de la chambre. Je descends à la cuisine, ou j'entends ma mère et celle de Tom discuter.

**Bill - Bonjour.  
****Laura - Bonjour. Je suis Laura, la mère de Tom. Tu dois être Bill.  
****Bill - Oui. Mais tout ce que ma mère a dit est faux. **

Je tends ma main. Elle me la serre en rigolant.

**Laura - Elle m'a juste dit que Tom était un garçon formidable, que j'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Et aussi que tu complotais pour que Tom reste plus longtemps.  
****Bill - Ah, alors ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. Même si je trouve qu'offrir un café est plus un signe de politesse qu'un complot. De toute manière, Tom n'a pas fini sa valise. Et il en a pour un moment**

Je m'approche de l'armoire, sort un verre et le remplit d'eau.

**Sylvie - J'espère que tu ne vas pas me faire exploser la facture de téléphone en tout cas.  
****Bill - Dommage pour toi, maman. Ca risque d'arriver. Et pas plus tard que ce soir ! **

Je bois mon verre d'une traite.

**Bill - Bon je remonte.**

Je me dépêche de remonter.

**Bill - Tom ?  
****Tom - Devant l'armoire. **

Je referme la porte derrière moi et le rejoint. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il parte. Ca ne fait pourtant pas longtemps que je le connais, mais entre toute ma vie et ces 3 semaines passées avec lui, le choix serait vite fait. Je crois que … Non, je suis sûr que je l'aime. Je suis follement amoureux de Tom. Je l'embrasse. On reste un long moment comme ça puis nous descendons. Tom prend déjà sa valise en bas.

**Tom - Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, maman.  
****Laura - Pas de problème. Bill nous a dit que tu en avais pour un moment. Et vu que Sylvie est très bavarde, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Et elle vient de me servir un autre café …  
****Tom - Ok. Je vais juste contrôler que je n'ai rien oublié. **

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et se dépêche de monter. Il revient bien 10 minutes plus tard.

**Bill - Pourquoi tu as mis si long ?  
****Tom - J'ai juste fait un truc. **

Il passe ses bras autour de moi. Je me sens tellement bien comme ça, appuyé contre son torse. Nos mères discutent de tout, jusqu'à ce que j'entende ma mère se lever et poser les tasses dans l'évier. Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue.

**Tom - Chut, ne pleure pas. Je serais toujours là, jamais je ne te quitterais. **

Je me retourne et le serre contre moi. J'entends nos mères se lever et quitter la pièce. J'essaie de calmer mes larmes au maximum. Je lui prends la main et le tire jusque sur le perron.

**Tom - Je t'appelle dès que je rentre. **

Il passe sa main sur ma joue, et m'attire à lui. Nos lèvres se rejoignent. Nous restons un long moment comme ça. Je me sépare de lui à contre cœur.

**Tom - Il y a quelque chose pour toi sur ton bureau.  
****Bill - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné directement ?  
****Tom - Tu verras.  
****Laura - Tom ! Il faut qu'on parte maintenant.  
****Tom - 5 minutes, c'est trop te demander ? **

Il me serre encore une fois contre son torse.

**Tom - Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter d'être loin de toi.  
****Bill - Moi je sais que je ne le supporterais pas. Mais on n'a pas le choix.  
****Tom - Bye, à toute à l'heure.  
****Bill - Bye. **

Les larmes coulent sans s'arrêter maintenant. J'entends la portière claquer, puis la voiture s'éloigner. Ma mère vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je la repousse. Ce n'est pas ses bras dont j'ai besoin.  
Je monte dans ma chambre. Je repense au cadeau. Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas donné directement ? Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je cherche quelque chose sur mon bureau. Il est bien gentil, mais je ne trouve rien. Ah, enfin. C'est une feuille. Je la saisis, remarquant au passage que c'est écrit en braille.

_« Bill  
__Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus avec toi. Et crois-moi, ça me tue. Rien que de savoir que je vais devoir partir, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.  
__Je dois te dire quelque chose. Je te le dirais bien directement mais j'ai beaucoup trop peur.  
__Je t'aime Bill. Je t'aime à la folie. Quand je te prends contre moi, que je te serre dans mes bras, je me sens fort, mais si faible aussi. Je me sens perdu quand je suis loin de toi, mais dès que je te vois, je retrouve mes repères. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais … _

_Tom » _

Je souris. C'est tellement beau ce qu'il a écrit. Je redescends.

**Sylvie - Ca va ?  
****Bill - Oui, oui.  
****Sylvie - Non mais il y a cinq minutes, j'ai cru que tu allais me claquer dans les pattes de tristesse. Et là, tu souris. J'ai de la peine à comprendre.  
****Bill - Je t'explique après.  
****Sylvie - ok, j'attendrais la fin de ta conversation avec ton chéri. **

Je vais au salon, et m'installe le plus près du téléphone. Dès qu'il sonne, je décroche.

**Bill - Hello Tomi.  
****Tom - Hello. Ca va mieux ?  
****Bill - Maintenant oui. Mis à part que tu es un boulet, bien sûr.  
****Tom - Comme ça, je suis un boulet. Depuis quand ?  
****Bill - Depuis que tu es encore plus aveugle que moi.  
****Tom - Et pourquoi ?  
****Bill - Tu serais moins aveugle, peut-être que tu aurais vu que moi aussi je t'aime à la folie. **

J'ai envie de lui faire une grosse blague bine méchante, même si ca va me coûter cher. Très cher. Je raccroche le téléphone et rejoint ma mère.

**Sylvie - J'ai cru que vous vouliez faire exploser nos factures de téléphone, à Laura et moi.  
****Bill - Je lui fais une petite blague. Si tu me vois rôder près du téléphone, empêche-moi de téléphoner. Et aussi de décrocher.  
****Sylvie - Si je comprends bien, je dois t'éviter tout contact avec Tom jusqu'à ce que tu le voies mercredi, c'est ça ?  
****Bill - Tu as tout compris. **

Le téléphone sonne. Je regarde en direction du salon en me mordant la lèvre.

**Sylvie - OK, tu t'occupes de brasser les pâtes. Je vais répondre.  
****Bill - Et tu vas lui dire quoi ?  
****Sylvie - Je ne sais pas. J'improviserais.  
****Bill - Je regrette déjà ma blague. **

…

Je suis sur le chemin du centre. Ma mère a hésité à m'attacher mains et pieds, tellement je lui fais chier.

**Bill - Maman, …  
****Sylvie - On arrive dans même pas cinq minutes, alors arrête de me poser la question. Autrement je te ramène à la maison. Tu as voulu faire une blague, assumes les conséquences. **

Bon bah on va attendre tranquillement. Je sens la voiture ralentir. Maman se parque et nous sortons de la voiture. Elle me tient par le bras, pour éviter que je coure jusqu'à l'intérieur. Dès que nous avons franchi la porte, elle me lâche.

**Tom - Toi ! **

Il est énervé. Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je sens enfin son parfum. Il se tient juste devant moi. Je recule lentement contre le mur. Je flippe un peu des représailles.

**Tom - Tu as de la chance que je t'aime à en mourir. Parce je te jure que je t'aurais fait payer cette blague de merde, si ce n'était pas le cas. **

Je pose ma main sur sa joue.

**Bill - Je l'ai payé, crois-moi. J'ai regretté dès ton deuxième appel. Maman a du mettre le téléphone dans sa chambre pour pas que je t'appelle dès qu'elle se couchait. **

Je l'embrasse. Ça m'a tellement manqué, de l'avoir dans mes bras. Je me sépare de lui.

**Bill - Je t'aime Tom.  
****Tom - Je t'aime tellement. **

…

Je me réveille. On est samedi matin. Tom est arrivé hier, et nous avons passé la journée à nous embrasser. J'ai la tête posée sur son torse. Je me lève sans le réveiller et vais à la salle de bains. J'allais prendre ma brosse, mais j'arrête mon mouvement. Je laisse échapper un cri. Je recule jusqu'au mur et me laisse glisser au sol. Je commence à pleurer

**Tom - Bill ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
****Bill - Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste été surpris. **

Je me relève et cours dans ses bras.

**Tom - Tu m'inquiètes Bill. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
****Bill - Regardes mes yeux.  
****Tom - Ils sont beaux, et remplis de larmes, ce que je n'apprécie pas vraiment.  
****Bill - Il y a autre chose que tu devrais voir. Quelque chose a disparu.  
****Tom - Non, là franchement je ne vois pas. **

Je rigole.

**Bill - C'est parce que tu as n'a jamais trouvé ça bizarre. Mais rappelle-toi pourquoi je porte mes lunettes de soleil quand je sors.  
****Tom - Parce que tes yeux sont comme lait … Tes yeux. Ils sont clairs !  
****Bill - Exact.  
****Tom - Mais ça veux dire que …  
****Bill - Oui, je vois à nouveau. D'ailleurs tu es magnifique. **

Il me prend par la taille et tourne sur lui-même. Comme le premier jour au centre. Il me repose après quelques tours et me serre contre lui. Je rouvre les yeux.

**Tom - Comment ça se fait ?  
****Bill - Je n'en sais rien. A chaque fois que mon père me parlait de maman et lui, il me disait « ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne comprends pas tout. Tu verras quand tu trouveras l'amour ». **

Tom vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'aime plus que tout. Je reperdrais la vue pour lui. Je m'éloigne de ses lèvres et le serre contre moi. Je croise mon reflet dans le miroir.

**Bill - Putin !  
****Tom - Quoi ? **

Je me sépare de Tom et m'approche du miroir.

**Bill - Rassures-moi, je n'ai pas cette tête tous les matins quand même ? **

THE END


End file.
